Arthur Renners
|gender = Male|height = 5' 11"|vehicles = UNSC Argent Crest|hair = Brown|eyes = Brown|era = * *Post War Era|affiliation = }}Arthur Richard Renners ( : 10942-775690-AR) was a in the during the Post War Era. He was the Captain of the UNSC Argent Crest during its destruction and his death at the hands of the Flood on September 30, 2567. Early Years Arthur Renners was born on the colony world, New California to a stable family. Though his time growing up, Renners was inspired by his uncle, Richard whom had served with the UNSC for years until his honorable discharge due to a leg injury. Following the outbreak of the Covenant War, Arthur enlisted with the UNSC to follow in his uncle's footsteps. Human-Covenant War Renners was set aboard the UNSC Tribunal and acted as a bridge lieutenant who focused on navigation. Battle of Surka Renners and the Tribunal crew were deployed to the colony world of Surka. Renners was ordered to navigate the ship to the main UNSC orbital platform. While moving through, the ship comes under attack by the Covenant. The ship moves towards the invading Covenant army and opened fire. After the battle begun, Renners moved the ship to the port side of an inbound Covenant cruiser and opened fire. Upon passing through, Renners turned the ship around and began to chase the cruiser through orbit. After chasing the ship into the atmosphere, MAC cannons fired at the cruiser and destroyed its shields as the Tribunal opened fire and destroyed the ship's engines, forcing it to crash. Moving back to orbit, the ship came under attack again by another Covenant fleet. However, the Tribunal had reinforcements in the form of another UNSC fleet. While the battle in space erupted, the Tribunal ran supply runs to the surface. Some supply runs were piloted by Renners himself due to a lack of pilots. After sometime, the naval blockade set up by the UNSC began to falter and soon, a large explosion went off by the main defense platform. Scans showed a Covenant bomb was inside. When another was found near the Tribunal, Renners volunteered himself to disarm it. Running through the Covenant occupied part of space, Renners arrived at the bomb's site in an astroid field. Attaching the bomb onto the bottom of his pelican, Renners gunned it straight forward to a Covenant capital ship. Getting a Longsword escort, Renners was able to take the bomb straight to the capital ship and released it. The bomb exploded on impact and was able to completely destroy the carrier. After the bombing, Renners returned to the Tribunal for a debriefing. Relief Mission to Valus After the bombing run, Renners was assigned to bring relief aid to the city of Valus. The city suffered heavy attacks from Covenant forces and the civilian populous was turned into a human shield by the Brutes. Renners landed his pelican with his squamate, Jenkins and the two along with a squad of marines began unloading and delivering supplies. After around 2 hours of relief missions, the city once again came under attack and Jenkins was killed. Renners rounded up the remaining marines and decided to return to orbit. However, the pelican was shot down and landed two klicks away from Valus. After crashing, the survivors moved back to the city to pickup a transport. As they were moving, several Covenant patrols flew over and into the city. The Covenant bombed more of the city and destroyed several UNSC installations. Luckily, a phantom was shot down nearby and the group killed the survivors and hijacked the phantom. The group returned to the Tribunal and due to an order by Lord Hood, pulled out off the planet. Post War Era Battle over Installation 07 Three years after the discovery of Installation 07 by Shield Team, a UNSC ship was sent but went off grid. In response, the UNSC Argent Crest along with the last member of Juliet Team, Sophia-A335 to investigate the loss. Sophia then lead a team of marines into the hull of the ship. Clearing through the ship, the team was able to find one injured marine. Before they could question him, he killed himself for what appeared to be unknown reasons, but soon the group realized the ship was infested by the Flood. Hijacking a pelican, the parasite landed on Argent Crest and began to infest it. Using another pelican on the damaged ship, Sophia needed back to the Argent Crest. Once on board, the spartan found the ship's AI, Vetter and together combatted the flood. After fighting the flood on every front, the spartan and AI decided to instead blow the ship up to kill the flood and its food source. Locating the fusion engines, the pair made their way the engineering room and destroyed the engines and activated a slip space jump to a near by star incase of a reactor failure. As the ship blew, all the flood was killed and they were shot into the star along with the remnants of the Argent Crest and Sophia, killing herself in the process. Psych-Interviews Personality Arthur Renners was described as a daring and a heroic inspiration figure. He would focus efforts on relief aid and on doing life threatening missions, such as the bombing run over Surka. He was able to inspire countless others to complete such tasks of life threatening heroism. Renners was known to be quit the commander and took precaution. When the situation called for it, he world approach trying to understand every key aspect rather than diving in head first. He was also one to stand by his crew and troopers around him than go leave to save his own skin. Physical Appearance Arthur Renners was one to have the appearance of a young man. He has brown hair and dark brown, auburn colored eyes. He has a few noticeable whiskers along his face, but not a true beard. He stands at around 5 feet, 11 inches and doesn't have an unique structure. He, like many, wear a usual naval uniform at all times along with white dress pants and black dress shoes. Renners also has a few battle scars along the back of his neck and chest. Either this is from the relief mission to Valus or other battles. Relationships Richard Renners Richard was Arthur's uncle and mentor. The two held a strong mentor-student type relationship. It was through Richard that Arthur entered the UNSC and inspired him and his heroic actions. Sophia-A335 Sophia and Arthur have a stable working relationship with one another. Both seem to have respects and value one another. Quotes Confirmed Kills Least to Greatest Brutes: 45 Combat Form: 46 Infection Form: 78 Grunts: 164 Total Kills: 242 Total KillsCategory:BEN THE BESTverse